Beautiful Karma
by bydnunas
Summary: CHANBAEK / ONE SHOT / dan saat karma yang diterima Chanyeol bukan seperti yang dia lakukan dimasa lampau. Ia mendapatkan jackpot sebagai karmanya. Kebahagiaan. / mind to rnr?


**Beautiful Karma** ©bydnunas

" _everyone who create their own drama deserve their own karma_."-google

dan saat karma yang diterima Chanyeol bukan seperti yang dia lakukan dimasa lampau. ia mendapatkan _jackpot_ sebagai karmanya. Kebahagiaan.

...

ChanBaek!

...

M for the language and something on this fic

...

#HappyChanyeolDay!

.

.

.

.

.

 **If you don't like the character nor me. just press close button!**

.

Semua yang kau lakukan terhadapku, tak akan merubah semuanya. Semua rasa yang kumiliki. Rasa benciku, rasa sayangku, rasa cintaku kepadamu. Semua itu tak akan hilang walaupun kau terus menyakitiku. Hal itu tidak berarti apapun untukku. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku.

¶¶¶¶¶

'terjatuh lagi, diriku terjatuh kedalam lubang gelap dalam hidupku. Tak berniat keluar dari kegelapan yang dalam ini. Aku ingin, tetap disini... sendiri'

Baekhyun menutup buku hariannya setelah menulis sepenggalan kalimat yang keluar dikepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sayu, matanya yang indahpun terlihat sayu sehabis menangis.

Hari ini memang keterlaluan. Dia lelah dipermainkan oleh lelaki yang ia sukai itu. Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Park Chanyeol, bajingan itu membuatnya tidak berjalan sewajarnya pagi ini. Dengan paksa Chanyeol memperkosa Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Semuanya berawal karena Baekhyun dibuat mabuk oleh minuman setan itu. Chanyeol menjebaknya, iya, bajingan itu menjebaknya untuk minum dan saat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya ia membawa Baekhyun kekamar hotel yang sudah ia pesan. Dan didalam sana, ya, tentu saja, Chanyeol menghabisi Baekhyun sampai ketulang.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa ingat –bahkan tahu Chanyeol melakukan itu kepadanya semalam yang padahal ia mabuk malam tadi. Ya, dipagi hari saat ia terbangun tentu saja, milik Chanyeol masih ada dilubangnya. Membuatnya meringis kaku kesakitan.

Hal ini bukan baru terjadi bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tiga kali memasukinya dan semalam yang keempat. Baekhyun menyukai dan bahkan mencintai Chanyeol, lalu apa masalahnya?

Chanyeol melakukannya secara paksa. Apalagi ia melakukannya saat Baekhyun tidak sadar. Memperkosanya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun untuk senang atas hal ini. Dia merasa... dirinya hanya sehelai tisu yang seenaknya Chanyeol pakai saat butuh dan membuangnya saat dia tidak butuh. Yap, Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun apalagi mencintainya. Dia hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun, yang merupakan lelaki polos yang ia tahu menyukainya sejak SHS. Dan ini sudah dua tahun sejak ia mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun menyesal atas perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali membuang perasaan –yang menurutnya 'hina' ini jauh-jauh. Dia sangat menginginkan untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang lelaki jangkung itu. Dia ingin kabur... jauh dari Chanyeol.

* * *

Setengah jam lagi mata kuliahnya berakhir dan dia akan langsung berlari ketaman belakang kampus menemui Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun sedang sangat terluka saat ini. Dia tahu dari sms yang Baekhyun kirim.

'aku merindukanmu'

Hanya itu dan dia tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah mengiriminya sms seperti itu artinya Baekhyun dalam keadaan sulit. Suatu hal terjadi padanya.

YA, mata kuliah berakhir dan lelaki jangkung itu benar-benar langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar menuju taman belakang kampus. Dia tak mau Baekhyun menunggu terlalu lama lagi setelah satu jam setelah ia sms.

Beberapa langkah sebelum ia tepat mendapati Baekhyun, ia melihat Baekhyun dengan... bajingan itu. Tangan kanannya mengepal sempurna dan giginya mulai menggertak. Dengan berjalan cepat ia mendekati kedua orang yang sedang berbicara tegang itu –tegang untuk Baekhyun tidak untuk Chanyeol yang santai namun penuh makna menyakitkan dalam bicaranya kepada Baekhyun.

Berada tepat dihadapan keduanya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan berada disebelahnya. "Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun _hyung_ ha?!" Ia berteriak kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada bocah yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu.

"Oww adik kecilnya datang juga ternyata. Seru sekali. Aku menemuimu hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku kepadamu untuk kemarin malam, sayang. Kau benar-benar memenuhi hasrat sex-ku kemarin, terimakasih." Kata Chanyeol sambil membungkuk kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Yang Chayeol panggil adik kecil yang saat ini menggenggam keras tangan Baekhyun pun menggeram. Ia mengerti. Kemudian melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya ia layangkan diudara dan sempurna mendarat dipipi Chanyeol detik berikutnya. Sang empunya pipi hanya mengaduh kecil dan memberi senyum meremehkan –lagi kepada adik kecil itu.

Si adik kecil makin membabi buta memukuli Chanyeol bahkan menendangnya. Chanyeol yang mulai tak terima karena dia pikir si adik ini hanya akan memukulnya satu-dua kali namun ini malah jadi seperti ini. Ia pun memukul si adik balik.

Baekhyun yang semula hanya diam saja melihat Chanyeol yang dipukuli kini mulai berteriak kekeduanya untuk berhenti, melerai mereka. "Sehun hentikan!" Si adik yang bernama Sehun itupun berhenti. Nafasnya memburu. Ia mejauh dari Chanyeol kemudain berbalik membelakanginya sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terkulai disisi tubuhnya, membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini.

* * *

'hilang. Menghilanglah. Kumohon menghilanglah. Terbanglah jauh. Sejauh kasat mataku tak dapat melihatmu. Aku... lelah.'

Baekhyun meletakkan kacamata yang selalu ia pakai sehari-hari. Dia terlihat _nerd_ karena benda itu bersamanya. Dia terlihat ringkih dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dia terlihat polos dengan wajah imutnya. Itu semua tertutup dengan satu kata yang sering ia dengar dari bisikan-bisikan orang disekitarnya bahwa ia _nerd._

 **TUKKK TUKK TUKKK**

Pintu kamarnya terketuk oleh tangan seseorang. Mungkin Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Dirumah kost ini hanya Sehun yang dekat dengannya. Semua orang lain selain Sehun, bahkan pemilih kost, seperti orang asing baginya.

"Masuk saja..." Baekhyun agak berteriak kearah pintu. Knop pintu pun berputar dan berikutnya pintu terbuka. Dan, benar saja Sehun berdiri disana.

Sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, Sehun berjalan kearahnya. " _Hyung_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya begitu tiba disebelah Baekhyun dan melihat kemeja belajar Baekhyun.

"Hmm habis membaca. Ada apa Sehun?" Sehun memalingkan dari meja ke wajah Baekhyun. Bersinar. Wajah Baekhyun bersinar terang, tanpa kacamata yang menempel diwajahnya, wajah itu sempurna. Satu tahun Sehun mengenal Baekhyun, baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun tanpa kacamata. Dan itu sesuatu yang luar biasa menurutnya. Lelaki Byun dihadapannya terlihat bersinar bak rembulan penuh dimalam hari. "Sehun..."

Memikirkan banyak hal, Sehun melamun beberapa saat. Sampai Baekhyun memanggilnya barusan. " _Ne_ _hyung_?"

"Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sehun demi menuju kulkas kecilnya diujung ruangan. Mengambilkan minum untuk tamunya itu.

" _Ani. Geunyang_. _Hyung_ kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangannya memegang dua gelas berisi air –kearah Sehun berdiri. "Belum. Ini..." Salah satu gelas ditangan Baekhyun berpindah ketangan Sehun. " _Gumawo_."

Baekhyun yang berlalu setelah memberikan gelas berisi air itu ke Sehun –duduk dengan santainya disofa diruangan ini. Sehun pun berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disisi sofa yang kosong disebelah Baekhyun. Matanya tak lepas memandang wajah simungil disebelahnya yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya karena –saat ini, dihadapan Sehun, Baekhyun terlihat umh... sexy? Memakai kaos oblong putih dengan celana jeans pendek yang dibagian pahanya sobek –memperlihatkan paha mulusnya begitu saja –wajah-nya yang berbeda tanpa kacamata –jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan; Baekhyun terlihat... imut. Ya, imut, bukan sexy.

"Hun, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Intrupsi Baekhyun yang mengagetkan Sehun. Sama sekali si lelaki Oh itu tak merasa bahwa objek yang ia lihat balik melihat kepadanya.

"Hahahaa" Pecah tawa Sehun terdengar garing ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu tertawa. " _Hyung_ kalau belum makan ayo kita pergi!" Sehun meneguk air yang berada digelas yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Setelah itu meletakannya dimeja nakas dekat sofa.

"Pergi kemana? Aku tidak lapar," Baekhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Begitu? Tapi kau harus makan _hyung_ , yang teratur! Agar memiliki otot sepertiku," Berlagak bak olahragawan yang berotot, Sehun mengangkat lengannya menunjukkan otot kecilnya dilengan atasnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh atas kelakuan Sehun. Karena itu sama sekali bukan otot yang dapat dipamerkan pada khalayak umum, otot yang teramat sangat tidak luar biasa itu.

Sehun senang melihat _hyung_ itu terkekeh. Ia bisa tersenyum dan tenang dalam hatinya. Walau hanya sejenak.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak usah pergi, Sehun. Aku yang akan masak saja." Tawar Baekhyun. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, apa kau punya bahan makanan untuk dimasak?" Sehun bertanya menuntut. Kemudian kekehan Sehun ciptakan setelah Baekhyun memberi jawab lewat gelengan.

" _Arraseo._ Ayo kita ke supermarket!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Menjulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun supaya mungil itu meraihnya dan berdiri dengannya.

Baekhyun menggapai tangan Sehun dan berdiri juga dari duduknya. Tersenyum pada bocah lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau pergi sendiri ya, Hun. Aku sedang tak ingin keluar,"

¶¶¶¶¶

 **Kau dimana sayang? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku lima menit lagi ya! Kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang, berduaaaa**

Baekhyun kembali meneguk saliva-nya saat membaca lagi pesan yang Chanyeol kirim beberapa waktu lalu. Alasannya tidak mau ikut keluar dengan Sehun adalah ini. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Orang yang memikat hatinya. Namun sangat brengsek.

Dengan kaki yang tidak terlalu baik –karena sore tadi ia dipaksa lelaki tinggi nan brengsek itu untuk memuaskan hasrat sex-nya ditoilet kampus- Baekhyun berlari tergopoh menuju lemarinya. Mencari pakaian yang layak ia kenakan untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin, tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak.

Entah setan apa yang terus merasukinya untuk memuja lelaki tampan Park itu.

Bel pintu depan kamar kost Baekhyun berbunyi. Dia tahu pasti itu Chanyeol. Ini sudah lima menit setelah pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol untuknya masuk.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu. Dan dengan hati yang agak ragu, ia memutar knop pintunya.

Didepan pintu berdiri lelaki tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang memikat hati anak Byun yang membuka pintu barusan.

" _Annyeong_!" Sapaan Chanyeol yang ramah itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat membalasnya dengan berlirih, juga menunduk. "Boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya sebelum menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kamar kost Baekhyun.

Chanyeol. Nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Walau sudah tahu Chanyeol sejak SHS, Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bagaimana Chanyeol hidup. Sangat. Menyedihkan. Dua kata tersebut mungkin bisa mengggambarkan betapa kacau hidup lelaki Park itu. Ibunya tinggal didesa dan ayahnya seorang pejudi yang sudah tidak dianggap lagi dikeluarganya. Kaka perempuan Chanyeol yang seorang pelacur. Chanyeol sendiri kini menyukai hidup yang diluar batas. Kehidupan liar dimalam hari di _club_. Chanyeol mendapatkan uang dari kakanya yang seoarng pelacur itu. Dan dia juga menggunakan uang itu untuk berfoya-foya membeli minuman setan dan melakukan sex. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol memiliki lelaki polos yang menyukainya yang menjadikannya boneka sex-nya. Dia tidak perlu menyewa seseorang untuk memuaskan _drive_ _sex_ -nya, kan?

Sangat menyedihkan bukan?

Baekhyun hanya tahu sebatas itu. Dan yang Baekhyun ketahui tak banyak –dan mungkin tak seorangpun- yang tahu soal tersebut selain dirinya.

Ah, Baekhyun tidak mengerti sikap Chanyeol. Sifat-sifat dalam diri Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun hanya bisa dekat Chanyeol, sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, hanya untuk kepuasan sex Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan itu, setidaknya Baekhyun –harus dapat merasakan betapa kasar Chanyeol memperlakukannya saat melakukan sex. Tidak, Baekhyun menyangkal bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang kasar.

Huh, cinta benar-benar buta!

Eh, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu tempat tinggal Baekhyun? Ah mudah saja. Chanyeol masih ingat dimana tempatnya karena dulu Baekhyun pernah membawa Chanyeol kesini. Kondisi Chanyeol sangat mabuk dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus membawa lelaki jangkung itu kemana, jadi Baekhyun membawanya kesini waktu itu.

Chanyeol sudah duduk disofa dikamar ini. Bukan Baekhyun yang menawarkannya duduk. Baekhyun tak berani berkata didekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol-lah yang bertanya lebih dulu untuk duduk disofa tersebut dan Baekhyun mengangguk; mengiyakan.

Baekhyun duduk disofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol –namun mengambil jarak cukup jauh dengan lelaki jangkung itu duduk. Ini seperti Chanyeol diujung dan Baekhyun diujung lainnya- setelah mengambil air dari kulkas kecil dikamar ini.

"Aku hanya punya air putih, maaf" Baekhyun berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak melihat senyum Chanyeol yang terarah pada dirinya.

"Angkat wajahmu,"

"Angkat wajahmu,"

Suruh Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun pun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dirinya dibuat bingung dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terkekeh padanya itu.

Jujur saja Baekhyun sudah dibuat bingung dengan awal kedatangan Chanyeol.

Pertama, kalau Chanyeol butuh 'jasa'nya, dia hanya menelpon Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan pasrah datang padanya.

Kedua, Chanyeol tak pernah basa-basi padanya dan langsung melakukan yang dia inginkan pada Baekhyun, sesaat setelah Baekhyun datang.

Ketiga, biasanya kebersamaan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun tak pernah sehangat ini. Betapapun mereka melakukan hal yang 'panas', bagi Baekhyun, suasananya begitu dingin. Berbeda dengan saat ini, agak hangat.

Kehangatan ini hanya karena penghangat dikamar Baekhyun menggunakan gas? Atau kehangatan lain yang mulai menyambah hati Baekhyun?

"Kan aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dengan jelas," Ucapan Chanyeol itu tidak salah? Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat perubahan air muka Baekhyun. Dari takut menjadi kikuk. "Jangan tegang!"

Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar, "K-kau... milikmu sudah menegang? Eungh..." Baekhyun mulai menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya seakan akan meraih _bulge_ dibawah perut Chanyeol. Tangan yang agak bergetar itu dicekal oleh Chanyeol. "Bukan itu!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan tangan Baekhyun –yang masih dicekalannya. "Kau jangan tegang. Kita seumuran, bukan?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun salah tingkah. Dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bingung itu sangat terlihat lucu. Dia baru menyadarinya. Bahkan dia berada dijarak yang dekat dengan Baekhyun saat melakukan sex, tapi dia tak melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Wajah cantik nan imutnya lelaki didekatnya saat ini. Dia baru melihatnya sekarang. Setelah semua hal nista yang pernah ia lakukan kepada si mungil didekatnya itu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ketiap sudut ruangan ini. Matanya menangkap _single bed_ milik Baekhyun. "Melakukannya disana, mungkin aku atau dirimu akan terjungkal kebawah, sempit."

"Kau tidak punya soju?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau mau minum soju? _Arraseo_ , aku akan membelinya, tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun berdiri dengan begitu saja menarik tangannya yang berada ditangan Chanyeol. Mencoba berlari menuju lemarinya mengambil uang. Tapi tak sampai disana ia berhenti dan meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol melihat hal tersebut pun bangun dan mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu berada dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil dengan ekspresi menahan sakit diwajahnya.

" _Appo_?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meletakkan tangannya dibahu Baekhyun. "Dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol kahawatir. Yang dihadapan Baekhyun saat ini seperti sosok lain, Chanyeol yang lain.

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepala dan hendak kembali berjalan menuju lemari didepan ranjangnya, tak jauh dari ia berdiri saat ini.

"Akh!" Sayang Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rintihan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir tipis Byun itu merapalkan rintihan walaupun terdengar lirih. Satu yang Chanyeol atau Sehun –yang datang sebelumnya tak sadari, wajah Baekhyun agak pucat. Namun Baekhyun terus mencoba agar terlihat cerah. Tipikal Byun ini tak mau membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mencemaskannya.

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun menuju _single bed_ diruangan ini dan kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun disana. Setelah itu Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. "Kakimu terluka?"

Menanyakan hal tersebut sambil meniti kaki Baekhyun –dengan sebelumnya Chanyeol menyisingkan celana panjang yang Baekhyun kenakan keatas.

" _Ani_. Tak ada luka. Dimana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab karena menahan rintihannya. Ia masih menahan sakit. Entah mengapa kali ini sakitnya seakan abadi—coret luar biasa. Sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan sakit sampai sehebat ini disekitar lubangnya setelah Chanyeol memasukinya. Ntah kenapa kali ini lain.

"Mungkinkah..." Chanyeol menerka dengan mata tertuju kewajah Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang sayu itu dengan lekat.

"Bukan! Ini bukan apa-apa! Hanya sakit karena kakiku pegal. Itu saja..." Baekhyun menyela sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan hasil terkaannya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian lelaki Park itu menunduk. Bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" _Mianhe. Jongmal mianhe_." Ucap Chanyeol dalam tundukkannya.

"M-maaf. Maaf untuk segalanya yang kulakukan padamu selama ini. M-maafkan aku" Telinga Baekhyun berfungsi dengan baik, apalagi dalam keadaan sunyi karena ini sudah malam; Baekhyun mendengar getaran dalam suara yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Mungkinkah lelaki tinggi dihadapannya ini menangis? Tidak, dia menahan tangis?

" _W-wae? W-wae_?" Baekhyun bertanya tergagap.

"Aku mohon ampunanmu. Maafkan aku"

"K-kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun meletakkan satu tangannya dibahu Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba keberanian merasukinya. Ia berani bertanya dan bahkan mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada Chanyeol, alih-alih mungkin Chanyeol akan menceritakannya. Alasannya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun saat ini. Dan yang paling Baekhyun penasaran, apa yang membuat Chanyeol menangis.

Sisi hangat seorang Baekhyun yang hanya ditunjukkan pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, kini Baekhyun menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Dengan gerak pelan Baekhyun ikut bersimpuh dihadapan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang kedua lengan atas Chanyeol. Ia membawa Chanyeol agar duduk diatas ranjang disisinya.

Mata Chanyeol merah, tak hanya itu, mata itu terlapis cairan bening yang tetes demi tetes mengalir melewati pipinya. Lelaki Park yang Baekhyun kagumi, menangis dihadapan Baekhyun; untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Uljima_ ,"

¶¶¶¶¶

"Kalau kau berkenan tolong beritahu aku alasannya kau meminta maaf padaku, Chanyeol. Itu hanya jika kau berkenan," Baekhyun dengan agak kaku meminta pada lelaki Park dihadapannya itu.

Saat ini Chanyeol mulai lebih tenang setelah Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menumpahkan air matanya tadi.

Dengan tangan lebarnya, Chanyeol mengusap peluh –yang mungkin—terakhir—untuk hari ini- yang keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sadar aku keterlaluan. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Bahkan aku tak pantas mengemis permintaan maaf padamu jika dilihat betapa brengseknya aku kepadamu." Peluh yang tadi bukan yang terakhir. Menghabiskan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menitikkan air mata kembali.

Apa benar saat ini Chanyeol tulus dan benar-benar ingin mendapat pengampunan Baekhyun. Dilihat dari masa lalu yang dilakukannya kepada bocah tak berdosa macam Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Aku sadar, aku sangat salah. Aku pantas dihukum. Bahkan Tuhan sedang menghukumku saat ini. Baekhyun aku mohon ampuni aku. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal melakukannya. Aku... aku akan mencoba menebus yang kulakukan kepadamu. Aku akan... Baekhyun, maafkan aku" Jujur saja hati Baekhyun tergoyah melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis meminta pengampuan padanya atas yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu. Baekhyun sampai ingin menangis juga rasanya. Tapi dia menahannya.

"C-chanyeol..." Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyebut nama itu didepan pemilik nama. Sebelumnya, dia hanya dapat menyebutnya kala dia sedang sendiri. Dalam melakukan sex dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan merintih. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa berada dibawah tubuh Chanyeol. "Kau sungguh-sungguh—"

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menerima maafku. Setelah perlakuan kasarku kepadamu, aku tak pantas mendapat maafmu, lagipula." Chanyeol tak berani menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia menunduk kini. Kelakuannya saat ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun heran. Baekhyun yang mengagguminya dari jauh hanya tahu Chanyeol yang ceriwis –dan kasar kepadanya. Sifat-sifat Chanyeol yang dapat dilihat dari jauh, bukan dalam-dalamnya sifat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu soal yang satu ini.

Ngomong-ngomong seharusnya ada yang kembali kekamar kost Baekhyun setelah meninggalkan pada tiga puluh menit yang lalu untuk keluar membeli bahan makanan. Tapi kemana perginya orang itu? Sampai sekarang belum kembali juga,

 _ **Kau dimana sayang? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku lima menit lagi ya! Kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang, berduaaaa**_

 _Baekhyun kembali meneguk saliva-nya saat membaca pesan yang Chanyeol kirim. Alasannya tidak mau ikut keluar dengan Sehun adalah ini. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Orang yang memikat hatinya. Namun sangat brengsek._

 _Dengan kaki yang tidak terlalu baik –karena sore tadi ia dipaksa lelaki tinggi nan brengsek itu untuk memuaskan hasrat sex-nya ditoilet kampus- Baekhyun berlari tergopoh menuju lemarinya. Mencari pakaian yang layak ia kenakan untuk bertemu Chanyeol._

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin, tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak._

 _Entah setan apa yang terus merasukinya untuk memujua lelaki tampan Park itu._

 _Baekhyun ingat sesuatu. Sehun. Sehun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang akan mereka masak, kan? Dan mungkin Sehun akan kembali beberapa waktu lagi. Jika dia kemari tentu dia akan bertemu Chanyeol kan._

 _Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya setelah melemparnya asal keranjangnya tadi, ia menulis pesan yang akan dikirimkan pada Sehun._

 _ **Hun, sepertinya hari ini kita tak jadi memasak. Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Besok saja, uh? Nanti kau langsung pulang dan tidur. Jalja**_

Jadi mungkin Sehun sudah berada dikamar kost-annya saat ini.

"Tidak! A-aku memaafkanmu kok, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat pucat tapi dia tersenyum saat Chanyeol melihatnya, tersenyum tulus pada lelaki yang dicintainya.

Mungkin Baekhyun pikir menggunakan kehalusan akan membuat hati Chanyeol luluh. Mungkin saja.

"Kau... kau terlalu baik Baekhyun. Aku gila sudah membuatmu menderita menahan lukamu. Baekhyun, aku berjanji akan membayar penderitaan yang kau alami. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu—" Chanyeol berhenti saat mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Baekhyun terkejut atas yang diucapkan lelaki dihadapannya itu. Menjaganya? Bagaimana? "Aku akan menebus semua rasa sakit yang kau alami. Agar Tuhan meringankan hukumanku,"

"H-hukuman?" Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol tak menjawabnya dan mencoba tersenyum. Berikutnya tubuh jangkung itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku..."

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, dia selalu berada didekatku. Menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Memberikan semangat padaku saat aku lelah. Menghiburku saat aku bosan. Park Chanyeol. Sekarang dia menjadi kekasihku. Kekasihku yang sangat lembut memperlakukanku. Yang aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku. Karena dengan begitu Tuhan benar meringankan hukumannya? Tidak. Chanyeol bilang dia sudah benar-benar jatuh hati padaku setelah malam itu kami memutuskan untuk menjadi teman baik –sampai sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Bicara tentang hukumannya... itu seperti karma untuknya. Karma karena perlakuannya terhadapku. Kakanya yang seorang pelacur hamil. Dia hamil dan tak ada ayahnya. Bajingan yang telah melakukannya pada kaka Chanyeol –tanpa menggunakan 'pengaman'—itu menghilang entah kemana tanpa mau bertanggung jawab. Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi sang kaka menjadi gila tahu hal tersebut. Dia berfikir itu karena perlakuannya kepadaku dan hal itu berbalik untuk kakanya. Makanya dia memohon ampun padaku dan mengatakan akan membayar semua rasa sakit yang ku alami karena perlakuannya kepadaku dulu. Dia berharap dengan itu kehidupan kakanya membaik.

Dan yap! Kaka Chanyeol memiliki orang yang sangat mencintainya tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya. Kim Junmyeon lelaki yang Chanyeol bilang bak malaikat. Padahal dia seorang dokter yang tampan. Bagaiman bisa mau menikah dengan mantan pelacur? –kaka Chanyeol berhenti dari pekerjaannya setelah mengetahui kehamilannya—apalagi kalau bukan hatinya teramat sangat baik. Karena kasihan? Chanyeol bilang kepadaku bukan itu. Junmyeon teman kakanya sejak SHS, dan memang Junmyeon menyimpan perasaan cinta yang besar pada Yura –kaka Chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka –Junmyeon dan Yura—hidup bahagia setelah menikah dengan anak kembar yang lahir dari perut Yura. Kim Soeun dan Kim Sojun. Keponakan laki-laki Chanyeol yang sangat menggemaskan.

Lalu, aku dan Chanyeol?

Kami juga tak kalah bahagia. Chanyeol memutuskan tinggal denganku setelah kakanya pindah bersama suaminya. Kami berbagi atap yang sama. Tidur diranjang yang sama— _single bed_ yang sempit membuatku hangat berbagi dengan Chanyeol. Memakan makanan yang sama setiap hari. Mencuci bersama. Kami melakukan banyak hal bersama sekarang ini.

"Sayang!" Ah dia memanggilku.

" _Wae_?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia baru kembali dari supermarket. Katanya membeli snack. Kini dia duduk disebelahku dengan meletakkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Kau ingat hari apa ini?" Aku sedikit menimbang. Ini hari selasa. "Selasa."

"Bukan itu~" Rengek Chanyeol. Mulutku hanya bergumam 'apa?' padanya.

"Ini hari peringatan ketujuh bulan aku memutuskan tinggal denganmu, tsk. Masa lupa"

Setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dalam. Aku terkejut dengan sifat-sifat kekanakan lelaki yang kucintai ini. Benar-benar membuatku terkejut, heran. Bahkan dia selalu merayakan hal-hal kecil. Baiklah, itu artinya dia sangat memperhatikan banyak hal.

Dan yang harus kuberitahu. Chanyeol memperlakukanku seperti dulu karena dia sudah gila—tidak—dia agak stres. Tak mendapat kasih sayang ibunya, kakanya menjadi pelacur dan ayahnya yang entah dimana. Dengan aku memperlakukannya dengan lembut belakangan, dia menjadi luluh dan jatuh cinta padaku. Andai saja sejak dulu aku mendekat padanya dan memberinya banyak kasih sayang, mungkin aku tak akan masuk kedalam periode kegilaan Chanyeol.

Tapi yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang. Sangat bahagia malah. Dengan Chanyeol berada disisiku, menyayangi dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Menebus janji yang telah diucapkannya untuk membayar luka yang dibuatnya padaku dulu.

'Aku,

...bahagia.'

Akupun menutup buku harian dipangkuanku.

"Ayo merayakannya!" Chanyeol mengangkat plastik putih yang berisi makanan ringan yang dibelinya disupermarket tadi. "Ne... ayo kita rayakan!"

"Sayang!"

"Ungh?"

"Aku mencintaimu! Sangat,"

"Aku juga, Chanyeol,"

 **~FIN~**

* * *

bagaimana? ceritanya aneh ya? ok harap maklum. masih belajarrr \/ (belajar mulu._.)

happy birthday mas Chanyeol. ga bisa kirim doa ya mas. intinya harapan aja, moga kamu jadi lebih baik lagi ya. tetap semangat mas '-'9

btw maaf ya chanyeol di bajingan-bajingan-in/? itu udah edit tahu, malah tadinya bngsdh lhooo hahahaa

silahkan, bagi yang udah mbaca, **isi** testimoni di **kotak review** , ntah itu **kritik** , **saran** , **pesan** atau **pujian** /?-corett-

with **love** ,

bydnunas


End file.
